Primordial Beings (Rise of the Prime Beings)
The Primordial Beings are the strongest, eldest and most powerful entities in existence. Each Primordial represents a concept and is opposed to an other Primordial. Beings and Attributes * God: Primordial Being of Good * Satan: Primordial Being of Evil * Asherah: Primordial Being of Light * Amara: Primordial Being of Darkness * Chaos: Primordial Being of Creation * Appolyon: Primordial Being of Destruction * Yaldabaoth: Primordial Being of Nothingness * Aurelion: Primordial Being of Space * Ananke: Primordial Being of Time Birth of the Primordials God's "Birth" God existed since the beginning in an empty space called the Void of Oblivion, he wasn't alone in this place, the inhabitants of the realm were the Dark Phantoms. Satan's Birth Satan was at first known as Harak, one of the Dark Phantoms, he wasn't the cleverest nor the strongest nor the oldest, in fact, he was rather young for them, he was however the most imaginative of them and the first to truly understand what was the Void of Oblivion, when God introduced light, Harak devoured his siblings to appear in the Protoverse and declared war against it, he then took the name of Satan and became the Primordial Being of Evil. Asherah's and Amara's Birth When God introduced light, Amara and Asherah appeared to represent the light introduced and the darkness who appeared at the same time. Chaos' and Appolyon's Birth As God created light, Chaos and Appolyon appeared to represent the creation of light and its possible destruction. Yaldabaoth's Birth Starting to do like God, his younger brother created Yaldabaoth who was a mindless creature destroying a few worlds. Aurelion's and Ananke's Birth Aurelion and Ananke were created by God to be sure that beings would maintain creation in case he died. Strength Order Not every Primordial Beings have the same strength: # Satan # God # Amara=Asherah # Chaos=Appolyon # Yaldabaoth # Aurelion=Ananke Birth Order Primordial Beings are born one after the other: # God # Satan # Asherah=Amara # Chaos=Appolyon # Yaldabaoth # Aurelion=Ananke Offspring (Creations) Some of the Primordial Beings created their own children by creating them out of nothingness. Primordial Beings Creations * Satan (God's Creation): After Chaos' creation, God's anger and evil became incarnated in the being known as Satan. * Ananke (God's Creation): When Satan started his rampage, God created Ananke to be sure that creation would be monitored if he died. * Aurelion (God's Creation): When Satan started his rampage, God created Aurelion to be sure that creation would be monitored if he died. * Yaldabaoth (Chaos' Creation): Wanting to do like God, Chaos tried to create and the result was Yaldabaoth also known as The Demiurge. Other Creations * Angels (God's and Asherah's Children): All Angels were created by God and Asherah. * Fairies (Asherah's Children): The Fairies were created by Asherah. * Architects (God's Children): The Architects of Creation were created by God. * Eldritch Horrors (God's Children): The second immortal species was created by God. * Leviathans (God's Children): All Leviathans were created by God. * Dark Lords (Satan's and Amara's Children): The Dark Lords were made by Satan and Amara both to be sure that evil would continue even if Satan died and to help in Amara's future rebellion. * Brotherhood of Makuta (Amara's Children): The Brotherhood of Makuta was made by Amara as a security in case she was locked. * Archons (Yaldabaoth's Children): The Makers of Yaldabaoth's desire were made by Yaldabaoth. * Eve (Yaldabaoth's Child): One of Yaldabaoth's experiments was to merge a Leviathan's DNA with a Chief Deity's DNA, this experiment would be later known as Eve. * Destroyers (Appolyon's Children): The Destroyers serve as Appolyon's Representatives throughout creation. * Archdemons (Satan's Children): The Archdemons were created by Sephiroth to serve as generals in his demonic army. * Protogenoi (Chaos' Children): The Protogenoi were created by Chaos. * Time Wraiths (Ananke' Children): All Time Wraiths were created by Ananke. * Starsmithers (Aurelion's Children): The Starsmithers were created by Aurelion. Powers and Abilities Each Primordial Being reaches the highest level of Nigh-Omnipotence and are superior than any entity in existence. Like him, they can practically do anything they want by creating things out of nothingness as they are responsible for creating certain supernatural creatures, locations, and objects based off of their concept nature. Their powers is very immense that not even a single Arch-Nephilim can match them, just only harm them. It required God's and all Archangels' power to defeat Satan. All the Primordial Beings have the highest Nigh-Omniscience as they are far older than any multiverse or even time and space itself. They bore witness many events, species, objects, and locations that came into existence. Not many of them are fully aware of what occurs around them due of not paying attention or for Satan and Amara, he was locked in Hell's deepest level and her consciousness was locked away in the Mark of Cain. Each Primordial Being is immortal. They are even far older than the likes of Archangels as they predate anything such as the multiverse or creation itself. They can continue to exist until the end of times and live on further when everything is reborn. To harm or kill a Primordial Being is nearly impossible as not many weapons or entities out there can match their power. Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities can harm them but something like an Arch-Nephilim can only do much as cause them to flinch. The only weapons that can harm them are their own personal weapons as it can destroy their physical form for the time being or if struck at their vitals, it can potentially kill them. Each Primordial Being embodies a concept attribute and can use attacks based off of that concept to the full extent than any entity that share a similar nature. These entities also can use their own version form of smiting or energy blast known as Primordial Smiting/Blast. Vulnerabilities Interesting enough, many of the Primordial Entities have a common vulnerability and that's those of opposite concept attributes like good and evil, time and space, light and darkness and creation and destruction. These opposite attributes can harm the Primordial Entities back ways. Beings of identical nature, but are not Primordial Entities can hold an advantage and harm them, even hold their own for a short while. Because some are opposites, they require a Mandatory Existence, meaning if one Primordial of the opposite were to die, the other would disappear not too far behind and their creations will perish with their creator, moreover, if Primordial Beings of opposite concepts fight, no other Primordial Being can help, as Yaldabaoth don't has any opposite, he is above that rule but all Primordial can fight him. Only their personal weapons can harm and potentially kill them. Any thing like a Archangel Blade, Hand of God, First Blade cannot do much. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Species Category:Strongest of Species Category:Primordial Beings Category:Primordial Entities Category:Alive Category:Males Category:Females Category:Rulers Category:Rise of the Prime Beings Series